Her first kiss and love
by patrysia181
Summary: Pandora Brighton was just seven years old when she had her first kiss; she remembers the day with fondness.


**Title -** Her First Kiss and Love

 **Type -** One-Shot

 **Words -** 978

 **Prompt -** A candid day in summer

 **Main Character -** Pandora Brighton

 **Summary -** Pandora Brighton was just seven years old when she had her first kiss; she remembers the day with fondness.

Just a random little thing for a Tri-Writing Tournament at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum here

* * *

It had been a warm summer day, her parents had dressed her, and her brothers, up, prettied her up and then they were off towards _another_ ball that her parents were invited to. Seven year old Pandora hadn't understood why she was going, after all she was all but a child, surrounded by countless of adults but that day was different. That day there were many children her age running around the place, squealing and greeting each other.

Little Pandora however was standing towards the side, hiding behind her big brothers who were chatting to their friends and yet keeping an eye on little Pandora as well. They were always teasing her and being mean to her but today they were very protective of her and little Pandora didn't understand why. She didn't understand that her parents had brought her there to show her off to the countless families; she didn't understand that she had been _prettied up_ just for her to be showed off to her parents friends.

She pouted as she held a plastic cup in her hand filled with a fizzy lemonade drink that Micheal, her eldest brother, had brought her. She didn't want to be here, it was so boring and she was too shy to try and socialize with the other children.

She had been pouting for a few minutes before a boy around her age came around and shyly asked her if she would like to join him and a few of the other children in playing hide-and-seek tag. She had looked towards her brothers before with a wide smile she agreed to join and, after giving the cup to her brother, Pandora ran off with the boy, joining the other kids in a circle as they tried to work out who would do the seeking.

In no time at all, Pandora was giggling and running around with the other children in the gardens as they all hid and ran from the seeker; it was hard to keep quiet in a game like this so they all decided that if their hiding spot was found but they weren't tagged they could run off to find another one. Thus little Pandora was right now running with the boy, who had introduced himself as Hayden, as they tried to find another hiding space.

Hayden and Pandora kept disappearing every few minutes because they kept getting found though that was only because of the high pitched giggles that Pandora seemed to emit every few seconds but no-one minded, seeing as nearly every child was giggling away as they tried to beat the other to find the best to hide spaces. Eventually Pandora and Hayden found themselves on the lowest branch of the tree, the two seven year olds having climbed up, Pandora not even bothered about the ruined dress that her mother would surely shriek about and ground her for.

She was having so much fun that nothing mattered any more; only having fun was on her mind.

The two children were sitting in the tree, talking about the boring parties they attended and the mean siblings they had when it happened. A soft breeze that rustled the leaves startled little Pandora and she fell into Hayden, her lips pressing onto those of the boy next to her, neither child knowing what was going on.

"Pandora!"

The call of her brother startled the two of them so much that they were sent tumbling down the tree onto the soft grass below when the two of them slipped from the branch. First there was silence, some blinks and then shocked giggles and squeals left their lips as the two children scrambled up and ran towards the edge of the garden where Pandora's brother, Micheal was waiting with an amused smile that turned into shock and then turned back into amusement as he saw the state of his sister.

"Say goodbye to your friend Pandora, mother and father want to go home." Micheal said and watched as his sister turned towards Hayden and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, a shy whisper following after.

"Bye Hayden. I had fun."

"Me too." Hayden replied with a wide smile on his lips as he waved his hand and Pandora waved back as she followed her brother out with her cheeks pleasantly flushed with color and wide eyes.

Micheal had no idea what had happened but seeing the happiness and eagerness on his sisters face made him happy; his sister should always wear a smile and he would make sure he did, even if it would be the last thing he would be doing. His sisters happiness came in first place to everything else.

Not knowing her brother's thoughts, Pandora took a hold of Micheal's hand and skipped alongside him, waving her hand at her other brothers when she spotted them.

That summer day would certainly be one she wouldn't be forgetting.

* * *

A sad smile was on Pandora Brighton's lips as she remembered the day she met Hayden, the boy who had taken her first kiss and had been her first love, even if she hadn't known it then; he had been a boy she had not forgotten, not even to this day.

Sighing softly, Pandora crouched in front of the grave, her hand resting upon the name on the headstone.

 _Hayden Archer_

 _Died Aged 12_

 _Born: 21st March, 20XX_

 _Died: 3rd August, 20XX_

 _The son who will be forever missed_

 _The brother who will be forever mourned_

 _The best friend who will be forever cried over_

 _The first love who will be forever remembered in her heart_

 _May you rest in peace_

"Take care Hayden, I'll come by again sometime."

With that Pandora left her first love to his peaceful sleep.


End file.
